


Repentance

by EllieRose101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: Spike gets a chance to undo a lot of damage, and he might even save the world in the process, but only if Buffy believes him.





	Repentance

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not usually into time travel fics, and I’ve certainly never written one before, but this story called out to me and demanded to be put on the page. So, here we are. 
> 
> I haven't listed any warnings as nothing happens explicitly in the fic, but the 'bathroom scene' is referenced in vague terms.

One Shot

**A Cave in Africa, 2002**

“Do it!” Spike demanded of the demon. “Do it! Send me back!” Tears ran down his swollen, bloody cheeks as he fell to his knees. “Please, make it so I didn’t do it. That I didn’t try to–” a sob choked him, breaking off the words as his body shook with the violence of his guilt. “So I didn’t almost–”

Not wanting to look upon the scene a moment longer, the demon granted Spike his wish, sending him back almost a year, to a moment that would ever be etched into the back of the Vampire’s mind…

\--- 

**Sunnydale, 2001**

Stood there, at the bottom of the Slayer’s staircase, professing his love to her on the same night she’d sacrifice herself to save the world – again – Spike was jolted backward into his body.

‘What now,’ she thought, as he shuddered and began to weep. If she was being honest with herself, she’d admit his words had touched her, but the tears seemed a bit much from where she was standing. Coming back down the stairs, it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him to pull himself together. That she needed a warrior, and that he was no good to her like he was. But, when she caught his eye, Buffy instinctively knew something more was up.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, allowing herself a moment of weakness to reach out and stroke Spike’s cheek. He flinched away from her, and her innards clenched. “What the hell happened?”

“Slayer… Buffy,” he sniffed, running a hand over his eyes. “God, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

The grave tone of his voice immediately reminded her of the grave danger her sister was in, and of how short their time was. “Can this wait?” she asked - almost pleaded. Something within her wanted to hear him out and get to the bottom of what was suddenly troubling him, but she was also so _very_ aware of the clock.

“No, Buffy, listen,” said Spike, taking hold of her hand and practically dragging her to the couch. “I have to tell you this.”

Buffy wasn’t one for being dragged anywhere against her will, but she allowed him to sit them both down and explain.

“You’re gonna die tonight,” he said, plainly, and her world constricted. With wide eyes, the Slayer looked at him, then gulped, but wasn’t able to say anything.

“Glory has a tower,” Spike continued, not remembering how much Buffy already knew by that point. “Dawn’s gonna be tied at the top of it. It’s her blood that opens the portal. An’ you–” he sobbed again, then shook his head. “The monks made her out of you. You share the same blood. Portal doesn’t close until the blood stops flowing. Until–”

“Until I jump off the tower,” said Buffy, finishing the sentence for him as she realized what he was trying to say. “To stop hell dimensions bleeding into ours – so Dawn doesn’t have to – I jump.”

Spike nodded.

“And Glory?” Buffy asked, scared of what else she might hear.

“We beat her,” said Spike. “You beat her. But Doc’s up there – he starts the bleeding.”

Buffy frowned. “Doc?”

“Demon,” Spike clarified. “Follower of Glory. Me and Dawn have met him before. Me an’ the boy thought we’d ended the bastard not two hours ago, as it happens. But he’s there. He cuts her open.”

“Right,” said Buffy, standing up to take action and falling easily into her commander role. “So you go back to Doc’s place, kill him dead this time. Then come meet us at the Magic Box – make sure we’ve got everything we need to stop Glory. We can do this.”

“Wait, Buffy, if it doesn’t work–” Spike interrupted.

“We’ll make it work,” insisted Buffy.

“There’s more. I lost you. You came back, but it all went wrong. I–”

Buffy shook her head. “One thing at a time, Spike. I know this is important – all this stuff you suddenly know. I can tell we’ve barely scratched the surface, okay? But if I don’t get out there and stop the apocalypse, then none of it will matter.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, hanging his head before standing up as well. “Yeah, sorry. You’re right. Off to kill Doc, got it.”

“Thank you,” said Buffy, as he reached the door.

“No,” he retorted, not turning around to look at her again. “Don’t. I don’t deserve–”

“Later?” asked Buffy, gently cutting him off again.

“Sure thing, Slayer,” he agreed, gripping his broadsword tighter. He was determined to make this second chance count.

\---

At the bottom of the tower, beside the corpse of Glory’s body-sharing alter ego, Spike stood in awe. As Buffy descended the stairs, keeping a tight hold around Dawn’s waist, the vampire’s eyes were transfixed on her. He couldn’t quite believe they’d done it. Buffy hadn’t died. Buffy had **not** died. The Slayer would never be ripped from heaven by her friends; she wouldn’t suffer for months coming to terms with the sudden shift; she– she was walking towards him.

Spike gulped as Buffy approached with Dawn. Both he and the girl stood there in silence, clutching each other for support, as they watched Buffy then turn around and address the rest of the group.

She told Xander to knock down the tower with the wrecking ball, and said to Giles, in no uncertain terms, that she needed to go home and speak with Spike.

“We’re gonna take Dawn back there now,” she said. “Don’t disturb us.” Xander opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Buffy simply reminded him of his task. “Scooby debrief tomorrow. Seven, at the Magic Box. Tara, welcome back. I hope you’re feeling up to it.”

The girls shared a small smile, and then it was done. Everybody went home as planned.

 

Buffy tucked her emotionally overwrought sister into bed and returned to her living room. She sat down beside Spike to hear the rest of what he’d come to warn her about and braced herself for the worst, but it was not what she expected…

 

Her eyes were wide again as she processed all his words.

“Things really got that bad?” Buffy questioned, barely able to believe it, but she had no reason to doubt him.

Spike only hung his head in answer, unable to look her in the eye as he confessed his sins.

“I’m sorry,” the Slayer said then, which got him looking at her again. Faced with the obvious confusion in his eyes, and – was it horror? – she rushed to clarify. “Sorry for my part in it, I mean. I shouldn’t have treated you like that. It… it doesn’t justify what you tried to do. Not at all. But I get it, okay? I understand. And I’m sorry that I used you.”

“I–” Spike began.

“I know,” said Buffy. “If anything is so obvious that it doesn’t need to be said right now, it’s how sorry you are. That…” she hesitated briefly, then found her courage. “That, and how much you love me.”

Spike nodded, then told her he was going to leave town.

“What?” she exclaimed, “No! Why?!”

“I jus’ explained. So I don’t hurt you.”

“But you’re not gonna do that,” Buffy protested. “You’ve learnt your lesson.”

“Not taking any chances,” Spike countered, rising. Buffy put a hand on his and he stopped again, mid-action.

“Do…” he began to ask, his eyes searching hers. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes,” she answered, all hesitation gone.

Spike looked pained. “Why?” he asked.

“Because I do,” said Buffy. “I’m not promising anything – not saying anything will happen between us – but I want you around, and I’m open to the possibility of it. Maybe, someday. In the right circumstances.”

“An’ yer mates?” Spike questioned.

“This isn’t about them.”

“You want me to stay?” Spike repeated, unable to fully believe it.

“I do,” she confirmed, gripping his hand that little bit tighter.

He slumped back into the couch, resigned.

He was staying, and she was alive. Things had never been so uncertain, yet hopeful at the same time.


End file.
